This invention relates to amorphous polyester copolymer compositions, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,575, which surprisingly have self healing and shape memory properties. There is a need for materials with such properties, and this invention is a treatment method for imparting self healing and shape memory properties to said amorphous copolyester copolymers (hereinafter referred to as CBDO copolymer(s)) of said U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,575.